Summer Home
by TalesOfAHero
Summary: The war is over. Albert left to live with Ruth in Canada. Follow Albert on his way to see Lily, and enjoy their time together.


Lily's Crossing Fan Fiction

I gazed through the window listening to the soft sound of Ruth breathing in the bed beside me. The stars were bright and I could easily spot Orion's belt. As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered if Lily was staring back at the constellations thinking of me. "I'll see you soon," I whispered as slumber over came me.

...

The ship's horn blew. It was time to board. It was a jumble of hugs, kisses, and crying as we left Mamma and Poppy for the summer. Moments after we raced to the main deck of the boat, the ship started on its journey. "Don't forget to write!" Momma shouted, tears streaming down her face. We waved and gave our word to write as often as possible before we were out of ear shot. I would really miss Momma. Although, I barely tolerated this woman trying to replace my lost mother at first, I have really grown to love her. I looked down at Ruth and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. She was strong, but it was love at first sight when she met Alice, a young woman we would later proudly call our Mother, and she couldn't stand to leave for a summer.

I hugged Ruth tight like I would never let go. I would never let go, not again. We headed for our cabin. Nearly halfway there, she looked up and stated, "You really like this Lily, don't you Albert?" She would have continued to question me but my expression stopped her.

"I will never forgive myself for what I did," I paused thinking back to the horrible day a year ago when I cowardly gave upon my sister. I remember Nagymamma saying to stay together, to be a family. Family stung in my brain. " Lily helped me to you, I am forever in her dept. I am forever thankful to her. Along the way she became my best friend." Ruth smiled. She heard this speech a hundred times and could recite it in her sleep. It eased her to know he had made a lifelong buddy.

The cabin was empty other than the single bed and dresser. After we unpacked and settled down for the night, I began my story, the reason we were on the four day boat ride. " Safe from the war in Rockaway, the Orban family took me in, they were the nicest people I have ever met. Not a day I was there, that they told me they knew a nice girl I could befriend. As they were telling me about this girl, I heard a soft bang at the side of the house. I turned as saw two big blue eyes spying into the house. At that moment, my life permanently changed." Even after my little sister was sleeping, I continued to tell myself the tale of how I met Lily, until I fell sound asleep. Even then, I dreamed of her. Her long flowing hair in the water, her crazy red lipstick, and her mermaid like swimming. World War II tore my family apart, but it also brought me to Lily.

...

As if the boat ride wasn't long enough, I had to wait three excruciating hours until I could see Lily. I was so close yet so far. "I'll see you soon," repeated over and over in my head. To pass the time on the train we played cards and told adventures of characters I hoped to make real one day. I was excited to show Lily my stories I wrote over the school year. I knew she would have tons for me to read. I could even picture us sitting on the beach discussing our stories and getting off topic and talking about our time apart.

Finally, I was off the train and we were on our way to the Orban's house. I politely waved to shop keepers as they were closing down for the day. It was a long walk but soon I stopped so suddenly that Ruth walked right into me. " Is that her house?" My sister asked watching me. I was staring at a house with stilts on the water. I nodded. We would have stood there all day if Ruth didn't pull me away. Ruth and I walked up to a beautiful front porch and knocked at the door. Not a moment later I could hear footsteps hurrying to the door. "Albert!" Mrs. Orban exclaimed. She looked over a few houses down to Lily's hoping she didn't hear that. My return for the summer was a surprise.

After greetings and hugs, I showed Ruth our room and be began to unpack. Just as we were finishing up Mrs. Orbit call us down to get washed up for dinner. In the bathroom washing our hand side by side Ruth asked, "Is Lily coming over tonight?" I nodded with a smile from ear to ear. We dried our hands and went to the kitchen to set the table. When we were done, there was a knock at the door. I flew around to see the door. A tall man appeared, Lily's father. Well that was anti-climatic. That was a big English word, I learned over the school year. "I almost forgot!" I gasped. I raced up the stairs with Ruth following close behind. In my room, I opened the draw. Ruth knew just what I went for and grabbed the papers before I could. The door opened down stairs. I started pulling Ruth down the steps and said, " It's Lily, It's my best friend, Lily." I was out the door and was flying towards Lily. I picked her up and swung her around. We stood in the middle of the street hugging. It was silent. Reluctantly, I let go and saw tears forming in her eyes. My huge smile matched her. We walked hand in hand to Ruth.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lily" Ruth said. Lily said the same. Everyone sat down around the table. Lily and I sat across from each other at the end of the table and Ruth sat next to Lily. I handed Lily a stack of papers.

"What's this?" Lily asked. She looked at the title and recognized something from last Summer. Everyone was looking at us. Lily turned a bright shade of red.

"The Promise," I whispered barely enough for everyone to hear me. Her father was shocked. He kept opening and closing his mouth but he was speechless. Last summer Lily's dad left the France to help the war. Although, he couldn't tell her where he was he used a code. He mentioned books taking place in France. The Promise wasn't a book, but he promised to let her know where he was. "It's our story," I said directly to Lily.

She got up and tackled me in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. She went back to her seat and everyone starting talking about their summer. I knew Lily didn't tell me everything, she would wait until we were alone.

That night I looked over the balcony and saw a rowboat coming towards the house. As it came, closer I saw Lily's beautiful smile looking up at me. As graceful as a gazelle, I jumped over the balcony. I landed in the wooden boat with a small thump. Lily looked at me with pure surprise. "I'm impressed," she said. Last year I was as graceful as an elephant, and would have flopped into the boat. I rowed us to the beach to the board walk.

It was quiet, all you could hear was the crash of waves on the beach, and the splish splash of us trudging through the water. There was a rustle in the leaves on this windy night. We got the boat to the beach and had a late night picnic. We laughed, talked, and ate fish. "Why did you come back?" she asked, "You sound as if you were very happy in Canada?"

I thought for a moment, "Because no matter where I go, I'll be happiest right here in Rockaway, with you and Ruth." She smiled. I got up. "I want to show you something," I said. Lily followed me to the edge of the water. I dove right into a crashing wave. Swimming to the surface, I saw Lily repeated after me and jumped in.

"You can swim?" She asked, " You can always manage to amaze me." We finally had time to talk about our story. Her bright lipstick, faded bathing suit, and every other detail about Lily was there. I even wrote about her daring rescue. Without her, I doubt I would still be here. I tried to row my way to a ship to France. I was going to get to Ruth. It was a stormy night and I didn't even know how to swim. "But it was my lie that nearly killed you. I said I could take you. You even knew I couldn't. It was just a dream." There was no way I was going to agree with that but, no point arguing.

Reluctantly, we got out of the water. I packed everything in the boat while Lily sat there shivering. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her, and sat her in the boat. "Thank you," she whispered. Smiling, I couldn't help but stare into her eyes the whole way back to my house. Just as I got up to climb to the deck she stopped me. "Goodbye Albert ," she murmured. My best friend leaned in and kissed me. Wow... did she just kiss me? I got to the top of the deck and watched her row to her house. I was smiling like a complete idiot. She kissed me, I couldn't think straight. I quietly got ready for bed in a blur. Laying down I looked up at the stars thinking, "Lily must be thinking about me now."


End file.
